


The darkness inside

by HaileyScot815



Category: Dark Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror shopping, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Rape, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaileyScot815/pseuds/HaileyScot815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Harry Potter dark sort this are mentions of death, rape, body pricings, drugs, alcohol, tattoos, etc...<br/>Harry is saner calm and collected....sometimes. Be warned this is not a normal okay story....you've been warned good luck.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkness inside

Ch1

Real songs (I don't own them 


End file.
